


I'll Stay By Your Side (Until We Both See the Light)

by itsreallylaterightnow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Give me a break, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, I mean... I do it in all of them tbh, I put the boys through it in this one, I wanted to write something sad and so I did, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Supernatural AU - Freeform, This is really sad, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, basically hell hounds, but I made them visible, but Im sick, but this one really, hybrid monsters - Freeform, i hope you enjoy, there are so many plot holes in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylaterightnow/pseuds/itsreallylaterightnow
Summary: Tony always figured he would have to bury Peter Parker. It was one of many reasons he’d tried to convince the kid to leave the hero life behind, but if Peter was anything, he was heroic. Tony always knew he would have to bury Peter Parker. In the late-night notifications that the kid was bleeding out in an alley, or the death threats Peter received on a daily basis. Tony’s one rule was that if the kid did go before him, there was no way he was going by himself.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Sam Wilson & Peter Parker, Sam Wilson & Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 107





	I'll Stay By Your Side (Until We Both See the Light)

**Author's Note:**

> If you can tell anything by the summary... its that this is not a happy fic. Whoops. 
> 
> This is taken straight from season 5 episode 10 of Supernatural, and some of the lines come straight from the show. 
> 
> Also, I got Covid... so yay. I feel alright. If I didn't know I have Covid, I would think I just had a head cold. I'm taking all sorts of vitamins and using a nebulizer. So here is to my first quarantine work. I hope you all enjoy!

Tony always figured he would have to bury Peter Parker. It was one of many reasons he’d tried to convince the kid to leave the hero life behind, but if Peter was anything, he was heroic. Tony always knew he would have to bury Peter Parker. In the late-night notifications that the kid was bleeding out in an alley, or the death threats Peter received on a daily basis. Tony’s one rule was that if the kid did go before him, there was no way he was going by himself. Tony would be right there with him, holding his hand. Tony had nightmare after nightmare of Peter dying, and the worst part of it always seemed to be that he couldn’t get there in time. That by the time he made it to the kid’s side, he was already still – not breathing, lifeless eyes staring straight into Tony’s soul, his mouth parted as though to say, “why weren’t you here? I was all by myself”. Tony never failed to wake from those nightmares in a cold sweat, racing to check the kid’s vitals and maybe even give him a phone call to ensure he was alright.

So when Tony found himself sitting in an abandoned Hardware store, leaning a horribly wounded Peter Parker against the check-out counter while Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes did their best to lock down the store from the rogue monsters trying their best to tear the four men apart, he felt himself at a great conflict. A crossroads.

“Okay, okay, hang on bud.” Tony muttered as he helped ease Peter against the dusty counter, the kid’s legs were splayed out in front of him as he choked on pain and tears. Tony looked at the boy’s side and cursed inwardly as he did his best to cover the wound with shaking hands. Blood was flowing freely, each passing second an announcement that this wasn’t something Peter’s advanced healing could fix. Peter gasped for air, throwing his head back against the wall. “Boys, I need some help here!” Sam was a medic… Sam could help – but Tony knew, though Sam as a medic, he wasn’t a miracle worker.

“I’m coming!” Sam cried, and Tony just tried to push harder on the wound – tried to staunch the flow, but nothing was helping. Sam knelt next to Peter and took a long look at the pale kid.

“Alright, let’s get something on that side of yours, huh?” Sam said, before pushing himself up and stepping over to one of the shelves to get a couple of towels. Sam knelt down once more and handed the towels to Tony. “Apply pressure, we need to stop the bleeding.”

Tony just nodded and began to put pressure on the rags. Hopelessness raced through him as he watched the beige rags turn red. Peter’s face was about the only thing that wasn’t covered in blood as the kid just forced himself to take steadying breaths.

“You’re going to be fine, alright? We’ve got this figured out. Bucky and Sam will figure out how to get us out of here, and stop those monsters before they hurt anyone else, okay?” Tony reassured… or at least, he tried his best to. The monsters in question were some horrible hybrid things that a crazed lunatic had set loose on a town in New Hampshire. They hadn’t thought it was a big deal. It wasn’t supposed to be a big deal.

Tony sat with Peter while Sam and Bucky stood off to the side, doing their very best to come up with a plan to get them all out of there. They would have to figure out how to get Peter and Tony somewhere safe, take out the hybrid creatures, then head to the base where the psychopath that did this lived to take him out. It wasn’t going to be easy… Tony was in the middle of thinking it was going to be damn near impossible when Peter cleared his throat weakly.

“Guys, let’s be realistic about this.” The kid took a shaky breath as his hand laid under Tony’s, holding pressure on the wound – the wound that was bleeding a lot loss and not in a comforting way. “I can’t move my legs. I can’t _be_ moved. My insides are being held in by a couple of towels… we’ve gotta,” Peter sucked in a breath as Tony felt his heart begin to still. “We’ve got to keep our priorities straight here. Think about who all could be hurt if that crazy man makes more of those things – lets more of them into the world.” Peter just gave a slight shake of his head. 

Sam and Bucky looked at one another, their faces sullen. Peter just continued speaking.

“Number one, I’m not going anywhere.” Peter mumbled but Tony just pushed harder on the towel.

“Peter Parker, don’t you start talking like that. I am getting you home to your family- “

“Tony.” Peter’s voice was quiet, firm, final. The kid’s eyes were deadly serious. “I can’t fight, and I can’t walk… but I can do something.” Peter looked up at Bucky. “We have propane, wiring, iron nails, chemicals… everything we need.”

“Everything we need?” Sam asked, looking between the others in confusion.

“To build a bomb.” Peter stated.

Bucky interrupted this time. “No, Peter. No.” The super soldier wasn’t a soft person, hell the guy barely spoke to anyone outside of Sam and Natasha, but Peter Parker was nothing if not a weak spot for anyone that had a heart.

“Do you have any other plan? You guys have to stop that psycho, and I’m not going anywhere. By the time you moved me, I’ll already be dead. Those hybrids won’t leave you guys alone, and there is no way for you guys to stop them and their creator if they are still alive. We let the hybrids in, you guys take the roof, I can buy you guys time… or at least a few minutes to get ahead of them.” Peter’s speak was slowly becoming slurred as he blinked slowly at everyone. Tony felt himself beginning to shake harder. How was he going to tell May? Ned? Michelle? How was he supposed to tell the world?

“No, I-I won’t let you.” Tony readjusted on the ground, feeling his heart hammer in his chest.

“This is why we’re here right? To save the world? If I can be any part of that, I have to.” Peter’s voice broke as Tony shook his head, tears forming in the older man’s eyes.

“Mr. Stark… this might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult.” Peter winced as he readjusted a bit. “You might want to take it.”

Tony cured then, looking away as tears fell from his eyes. He turned to make eye contact with Peter, but the kid just looked resigned. A sad smile resting on his face.

“Well, you heard him. Let’s get to work.” Tony murmured, and so they did.

Tony and Bucky worked on the bomb while Sam set up a device to get the door open before Peter would hit the detonator.

Tony knelt back by Peter as Bucky placed the detonator in the kid’s shaking hands. “I’ll see you on the flip side kid, probably sooner rather than later.” Peter gave the older man a soft smile.

“Better be later, you’ve got work to do, old man.” Bucky just laughed and walked away, as Tony took his place at the kid’s side. Peter was crying in earnest now as Tony took his hand. The kid’s head was limp against the desk as his chest stuttered on every breath. It wasn’t long now, Tony knew that.

It wasn’t until Peter made eye contact with Tony, and saw the soft, resigned shake of the older man’s head that he knew.

“Tony, no.” Peter choked out, but Tony just gave him a gentle smile.

“Someone has to open the door, bud. And like you said, you’re not going anywhere.” Peter rolled his head away as tears cascaded down his face. “You’ve got me, buddy. This is important, but I will not – would never – leave you alone.”

Peter just cried.

“Buck- “Sam started, but Tony cut him off.

“You two get out of here.”

“Tony- “Sam started, but Tony didn’t let him finish.

“Go, and Buck, kick it in the ass.” The two friends looked at one another before looking back at Tony and Peter. They gave slight nods. Nods of solitude and sadness. The shaking of their heads holding more weight that anyone could ever know.

Sam and Bucky walked out while Tony stood, before walking to the door and unchaining it. He could hear the monsters outside, but he didn’t feel any fear. Didn’t feel anything but protectiveness as he walked back to Peter, stopping to release the propane.

Tony slide down next to the worsening kid and placed his arm over Peter’s shoulder before pulling the kid’s head onto his own shoulder. Peter just let out a small sigh as Tony placed his chin on top of his head.

“I love you, kid.” One of the hybrids growled outside and Tony tensed, looking at the glass doors. He paused, when he realized Peter hadn’t said anything back, and he looked down at where the kid’s face was hidden from his sight. “Pete?” He asked, fear gripping his chest. The kid was still, his mouth slightly open, but his eyes were closed, and a look of quiet peace rested on his face. Tony felt his throat constricting as he started to sob, unable to see through his tears. “Peter…” He turned and placed a shaking kiss on top of the kid’s still head. “It’s okay buddy, it’s okay. I’m here. I was here.” Tony muttered, and suddenly the glass doors were shattered as the ugly beasts burst into the room.

Tony’s face formed a tight grimace as he grabbed Peter’s hand that was still wrapped tightly around the detonator. He looked at the nearest monster, rage filling his chest.

Peter was so good. Innately. Every fiber of who the kid was had been built on a foundation of love and kindness. The kid had wanted nothing more than to help the world, had died on a mission to do just that. Tony hadn’t let the kid die alone. He’d fought off one of his worst nightmares. And to die knowing he had killed the thing that took Peter Parker from this world – well, there was no better way that he could think of doing it.

So with one final breath, one last glance at the kid, Tony pressed down.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this... or it made you cry - please leave a comment and or kudos. I'm in quarantine so the next two weeks will be filled with me being alone and reading comments that make me happy. Yay. 
> 
> All jokes (kinda) also, if you want to interact on Tumblr, please do! Nothing makes me happier :) My name is the same on Tumblr as it is on here!


End file.
